Technical Field
The present invention relates to an airbag device for a driver's seat.
Related Art
There is an airbag device for a driver's seat that is equipped with a main body airbag that is inflated and deployed toward the vehicle rear side from a non-rotating wheel pad portion of a steering wheel, and a pair of side portion chambers (extending portions) that are inflated and deployed toward the vehicle rear side from side portions at both vehicle transverse direction sides of the main body airbag (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-014176).
In the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2013-014176, in a case in which the head portion of the occupant who is seated in the driver's seat (hereinafter also called the “occupant head portion”) moves toward a vehicle obliquely front side in conjunction with an oblique collision in which a collision body collides obliquely with respect to the vehicle front surface, the occupant head portion is restrained by one of the side portion chambers.
Note that, for example, European Patent No. 1323618, JP-A No. 2006-205830, JP-A No. 2007-296980, JP-A No. 2008-062714 and JP-A No. 2015-116912 are techniques relating to airbag devices, in addition to JP-A No. 2013-014176.